InuYasha's Halloween Mayhem
by MelMuff
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome dress up for Halloween.


**InuYasha's Halloween Mayhem**

**By MelMuff**

_**Disclaimer & Author's Notes: **I don't own InuYasha although I wish I did since he looks so hot. drools It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I created this as a contest entry for the AshiteruClub and InuYashaFanFiction Club on deviantART. Thanx to everyone who tried to help me with the fanfic. Credits go to Mistress Maxwell for coming up with InuYasha's costume and thanx to my sis for coming up with the title. It's way better than anything I could have come up with._

After another unsuccessful battle with Naraku, the gang decided to take another rest and so Kagome headed for home. It was Halloween and Kagome decided to introduce InuYasha to it. At first, Kagome was going to go out with her friends but changed her mind afterwards because she wants to spend Halloween with InuYasha instead. She puts on her costume and heads off towards the well along with a surprise for InuYasha. Once she's on the other side, she starts looking for InuYasha.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! Geesh! Where is he? He's always around when I don't need him to be and when I try to find him, he's nowhere to be found. Just great!"

"Whaddya want wench?"

She turns around to look up into a tree and sees him perched on an outstretched branch with his eyes closed. "Come down from there! I have a surprise for you."

"Feh! If it ain't food I don't want it."

"Trust me InuYasha! Umm...I think...uh...I think you'll like it."

"Feh! See! You're not even sure I'll like it."

"Just come down okay or I'll say the 's' word."

"No!"

"Okay! Have it your way! SIT!"

InuYasha falls down from the tree face flat into the earth. "WENCH!" Once the spells wears off, he begins to get up. He looks up at her and begins to gawk, causing him to fall back down into the ground. "What the? What are you? What the heck are you wearing? You look like ME!"

She giggles and twirls around to show off her costume to him. "Do you like it?"

"I hate it. You look ridiculous," he says while he gets up.

"SIT BOY!" He falls back into the dirt.

"Will you please stop saying that?"

"Well you shouldn't have said that."

He gets up again. "Well you shouldn't be wearing that for no reason."

"I have a very good reason."

"Which is?"

"It's Halloween."

"Hallo-what?"

Kagome explains to him what Halloween is. "I just wanted to get dressed up anyway and spend it with you. You better appreciate all the trouble I went through. I even gave up going out to a party with my friends for you."

"Okay! Geesh! Thanks! So you decided to dress up as me? Those robes are nothing similar to mine. Plus, that fake sword is nowhere near anything like my Tetsusaiga."

"I know. I decided to dress up as you and I did the best I could with this costume. I thought you would be flattered that I dressed up as you. Anyway, I even got you a costume."

"I'm not changing my clothes. Besides, you don't even know it it will fit me."

"Please InuYasya! Humor me! Just try it on! Please!" She gives him cute puppy dog eyes that he can seem to resist.

"Okay! Fine!"

"Thanx InuYasha!" She hugs him happily and then helps him put on his costume otherwise he might have had a tendency to rip it to shreds had he come to any problem with it while putting it on himself.

"There! You look great."

"I feel stupid."

She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the village. "Whatever! Come on! Lets go show our costumes off to everyone in the village."

He yanks his hand free from her grasp. "Are you nuts? I am not showing my face to anyone while wearing this whatever it's suppose to be. I knew this was stupid. I should have never agreed to let you put this on me."

"Trust me! You look great. You know what will happen if you don't come."

"Feh! I remember you warning me while putting this stupid outfit on me that it's a rental or something and that I couldn't ruin it or tear it to shreds with my claws so you can't use the 's' word on me this time."

"All right! Fine! We'll do things the hard way." She takes out a camera and takes a quick snapshot of InuYasha nearly blinding him.

"WENCH! What did you just do to me? I can hardly see anything. That light was so bright."

"Sorry but I just took your picture. Once I go back to my time, I'll get this developed and show this picture of you in the costume to everyone later."

"Grrrr..."

"And if you destroy my mom's camera, you're dead meat, got it?"

"Fine! Lets just go to the village and get this over with. Just promise me that you'll destroy that picture once you get it developed. It is like those pictures in the locket, right?"

"Yes and yes! Now lets go!"

"Wait! What am I suppose to be anyway? And what am I suppose to do with this thing?"

"You're a dog catcher and that's a butterfly net. You catch butterflies in it but I'm sure you can catch other things in it as well."

This gave InuYasha a very naughty idea and he eyes Kagome deviously. "Anything eh?"

"InuYasha, I don't like that look you're giving me."

"Well your dressed up as me, a half dog demon and I am a dog catcher so..." He chuckles to himself. "I'm warning you now Kagome, you better start running."

"Eep!" She knows exactly what's on his mind and she starts running for her life towards the village.

"I'll even give you a head start Kagome," he yells loud enough for her to hear. 'I think now that this Halloween might even be fun. Maybe I'll scare Kagome first before I capture her in this net. This is going to be a lot of fun.' He begins chasing after her in the moonlight.

_**Date: **Oct. 25/05_


End file.
